Dragon's Vengeance
by Felicity1
Summary: I don't know just read and find out, and if you love me you'll review to (wink, wink, smiles)
1. A new Beginning

Hitomi has come to New York for a new start on life, but finds the past follows her

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or any of it's characters

Chapter1: A new beginning

Hitomi walked speedily across the sidewalk on 5th Avenue. She couldn't believe it, her first trip to America she had made it to New York. High school had just ended and now it was time to explore.

Three years had past sense the destiny War had ended and she had returned home leaving behind the family she had made on Geae. 

Hitomi was now 18 the last three years had been filled with rapid growth; she was beautiful she had grown into her body, which was no longer long limbed and stickly, but was tall and curved in all the right places, her hair was slightly longer and had turned a shade or two darker. It parted on the right sending her bangs down across her left eye. Her lips were full and red, but her eyes were still the same eyes that sparkled like emeralds and shown bright with life though she felt lonesome. Ever sense her disappearance people in her hometown had avoided her like a curse very few stuck by her. Now it was time to make a new start in a new country. She hadn't forgotten what happened those months she was on Geae but to focus on it would cause her to much grief so she pushed the memories far back in her mind only to be haunted by them in her dreams. She was happy with her life, but her heart longed to return to Geae though that was now impossible for her pendant was gone, she had given it to the young King who stole her heart, she still didn't know if Van had reciprocated her feelings he never told her. As for her fortune telling she gave it up immediately upon her return. Her visions stopped also letting her mind finally be at pace. 

Hitomi let a smile spread across her lips as she walked with grace in the summer sun. It was an amazing city, but she'd trade it all to be in Fanelia or Asturia. Her eyes wondered absorbing her surroundings she stepped off the curb and started to cross but her feet became heavy and everything around her slowed

"What's going on?" She cried.

Everything went dark she was drifting in an abyss

"Where am I, what is this, is this a vision?" Hitomis mind raced with a million questions. Evil laughter echoed around making her skin crawl. Two eyes appeared in front of her she could recognize anywhere they're thirst for blood was reflected clearly in their ruby depths

"Dilandau!" She gasped backing away

"I hunt you, returning home has only delayed the inevitable. I shall have my revenge on you, and I shall have it soon!"

Dilandaus voice pierced her soul and sent fear flooding through her. His eyes faded and an arrow shot past her impailing a young man in the chest. He cried out as it tore through him

"Van!" Hitomi cried tears streaming down her face. Flames erupted around them burning her skin, as the ground beneath her quaked till shattering sending Hitomi plummeting into the darkness. A flash of light appeared from where she had fallen, and approached her with great speed. Instinctively Hitomi reached out towards it trying to focus her eyes on it, but it was to bright. She closed her eyes for a moment before trying again when she opened her eyes once more she was laying on the street a pair of headlights barring down on her. She let out a blood curtling scream before all went black and she could no longer hear the screeching tires. 

AN: Cliffhanger ohhhhhh! so what's going on is Dilandau back? find out in my next chapter, and pleaaaaaaaase review!

Dragon Heart 


	2. Return to Geae

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or any of it characters

Chapter2:

Van sat across from Allen on one of the balcony's of Austuria's palace. It had been a long time sense he had been together with his friends, but he had found a space in his schedule and was using it to visit Austoria. Van had not changed much he had gotten taller, and his features more defined but his raven hair remained as unruly as ever. His chestnut eyes still held they're innocent's spite having gone threw a war. Allen did not change at all, his blonde hair still flowed down his back and his blue still looked like the morning sky. They we're enjoying the day's warmth and some memory reminiscing along with talk of resent events. King Aston had been sick for many years and finally a year ago he died leaving the thrown to Millerna. She had remarried Dryden who was now king. Allen had been made First Knight a year after the war, and now was to receive the position of Chancellor, which would mean constant visit to Fanelia, making it somewhat his new home. He still kept his crew for he did not wish to replace them they were not only loyal, they were his family. Van had finished rebuilding Fanelia about two years earlier, now it was flourishing all the marks of war were fading memories to its people. Merle was still by his side as loyal as ever. She had grown visibly to she was taller now, but still kept her childish features. Her rosy hair flowed down past her shoulders now, and she wore a pink dress that slightly hugged her body. One thing the group shared were the memories of a war that changed they're world, and of a girl who came to them, saved them, then returned home with they're love and respect following her.

Van looked up at the moons hanging in the sky. 

"How is she do you think Allen?" Allen ran a hand through his hair and let out a soft sigh 

"I believe with my whole heart that she is happy" Allen replied. Vans fingers began to fidget with the small pendant around his neck

"I hope your right" Allen smiled at Vans expression, he as did everyone missed Hitomi greatly. Silence fell between the two for only a moment when a burst of light came from the pendant and enveloped them then the light disappeared as quickly as it came leaving the men in shock

"My God Van what was that?" Allen breathed

"I...I...I don't know!" Van pulled the necklace off and look into it intently

"What are you trying to tell me" he whispered before closing his eyes.

AN: yeah done with boring chapter, now I can go back to what happened to Hitomi oooohhhhh! But I needed to place Geaes present state together. Chapter 3 will be up soon maybe even today SMILES

Please review, it's reviews that will keep me writing more chapters.


	3. New Friends, Old Enemies

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or any of its characters

Chapter 3:New friends, Old enemies 

Hitomis eyes fluttered painfully open but quickly closed them as light poured in. She was still lying on the street with a crowd of people around her. A man was placing his arms underneath her and lifting her frail body into his arms. A grown escaped her lips as she began to feel the intense rhythmic throbbing of her head.

"It's ok little miss you'll be alight" a voice comforted, but her consciousness was short lived as darkness once again filled her mind. She could feel a cool damp cloth stroking her face. She slightly shifted and raised her hand to grasp the cloth stroking her face, but came into contact with a hand.

"That's it now wake up" a voice whispered. Hitomi's eyes snapped open and came into contact with a man who was hovering over her. He looked around 23 or so, he had short black hair with icy blue eyes. He smiled at her only to receive a shriek accompanied by her leaping upwards. He quickly reacted by grabbing her shoulders and pressing her back down

"Whoa there calm down I'm not going to hurt you!" Hitomi saw the peace and sincerity in his eyes and relaxed in his hold.

"I...I'm sorry, I was frightened" he let out a small chuckle and released his grip on her

"That's all right it's understandable considering what you've been through" Hitomi placed her hand on her head and started to think

"What happened?"

"Well..."he began "I was reading my newspaper as I was walking to work just as I do everyday when a beautiful girl caught my eye she started to cross the street but then collapsed when I saw a car headed for her, and she wasn't getting up I ran out, grabbed her pulling her out of the way. I took the girl in my arms and then brought her to my apartment which was less than a block away in hopes I could wake her up and she'd be ok" Hitomi blushed slightly at being called beautiful but quickly recovered.

"Thank you, thank you for saving me um, uh"

"Anthony, the names Anthony"

"Thank you Anthony"

"You're welcome, I hope I wouldn't be out of place asking for your name"

"Oh no it's ok my name is Hitomi, Hitomi Kanzaki"

"Ah Hitomi beautiful absolutely beautiful" he said as he stood and stretched his long limbs.

"Would you like some water Hitomi?"

"If you wouldn't mind yes I would" she answered softly.

"Not at all" Anthony turned and walked out of the room to the kitchen. Hitomi sat up and pushed the blanket that was on her off. She began to stand but leaned over a moment and let the dizziness pass before proceeding forward to the door Anthony had passed through. Hitomi hadn't taken four steps before she heard loud thumping behind her; she turned only half way before being tackled. She shrieked as she hit the floor. She laid starring into a pair of big brown eyes attached to a snout, and tongue, which was sliding across her face. A crash echoed through the kitchen as Anthony ran out into the Living room to see his 95 pound Pit Bull on top of Hitomi

"Vision no!" Hitomi burst into laughter as she pushed the dog off her.

"Hitomi I'm so, so sorry"

"No it's ok" she giggled petting the dog

"She's so sweet" relief spread across his face after seeing her attach to the dog

"She's a pain that's what she is. I can't leave her alone for five minutes" Hitomi looked up at Anthony and smiled

"I think she's adorable" Hitomi then looked back down to the dog and kissed her furry forehead

"Aren't you vision, your so sweet" Anthony smiled

"Do you want her" Hitomi paused and a look of confusion spread across her face

"Oh no I couldn't she's yours!"

"Hitomi I've been trying to find a good home for her a couple of years, but she likes very few people, she obviously likes you though. If you would like you could have her" Hitomis fingers stroked down the short brown hair of the dog.

"I would love her" she whispered letting a tearstain her cheek

"Why Hitomi what on Earth is wrong?"

"I've been alone for the past few years, I'm just happy I won't be alone anymore" Anthony looked at Hitomi with pity and compassion. Why on Earth was such a beautiful girl was alone was beyond his comprehension. Hitomi turned and wrapped her arms around his neck

"Thank you, thank you so much" Anthony smiled and hugged her back

"If you want I can walk the two of you home"

"I would like that, I would like that a lot'

"Ok then let me go get Visions leash and we'll be on our way. Oh, by the way if you want to rename her I don't mind"

"Oh no I like her name it reminds me of something, something very special to me"

"All right whatever you say" he chuckled while walking over to his haltree to retrieve the leash, and then quickly return to hook it to Visions spiked collar.

"Lets go" Anthony announced handing the leash to Hitomi, and helped lead her out the door. They had been walking for thirty minutes when they finally reached the front of the apartment she was temporarily renting

"Well I guess this is it" Anthony said while brushing his fingers through his hair.

"Do you want to come in?"

"I can't I called my work and explained the situation, but I'm needed in a big meeting in less than 45 minutes. If I miss it could cost my company 1.5 billion. That wouldn't go well with the boss"

"I'd think not" Hitomi giggled slightly.

"So maybe I'll see you again?" He asked extending his hand.

"I would like that, I would like that a lot" Hitomi replied taking his hand

"Till then?"

"Till then" Hitomi watched as Anthony walked away. Vision let out a soft whine but was comforted by Hitomi's loving touch as she led her inside. Hitomi closed the door and headed straight for the couch where she dropped with a thud and closed her eyes. 

"Welcome home vision" she said softly a flashback of things she saw while lying on the street earlier poured through her mind

"The vision, my God!" She gasped in remembrance.

"Dilandau he's back, Van he's in trouble!" She pulled Vision into a tight embrace.

"What do I do!"

"Nothing, nothing at all" a voice replied. Hitomi jumped as she watched a figure come from around the corner out of another room

"By the way I'm already here"

"Dilandau!" Hitomi screamed.

AN: cliffhanger oooohhhhh! Dilandau is back and has found Hitomi what now?

Find out in a couple of days in chapter4. Pleaaaase review.

Dragon Heart 


	4. The Intruder

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Escaflowne or any of it's characters

Chapter 4: The Intruder

"Dilandau!" Hitomi screamed as she raced for the door.

"Come here you little pain1" he hissed grabbing her arm and throwing her into a wall where she hit hard before violently crashing back down on the top of her glass coffee table. 

Vision let out a vicious growl and pounced on Dilandau biting him with her might jaws

"Get off me!" He screamed hitting the dog across the head the nearest object. Vision yelped and let go to retreat a few steps back. Dilandau stood to his feet in time to hear pounding on the door 

"Hitomi, Hitomi are you all right!" Hitomi began to lift herself off the shards of glass

"Anthony!" She gasped painfully. Dilandau ran over to her and pulled her to her feet. The door came crashing down and Anthony entered with great speed, but stopped at the sight before him. A silver haired boy was holding a sword to Hitomi's neck

"Stay back" Dilandau spat

"What's going on" He breathed.

"Anthony go, get out of here please" Hitomi pleaded as tears slipped down her cheeks

"Better do as she say's, if you wish to live" 

Anthony ignored the threat and stepped closer. Dilandau pressed the blade harder against her neck.

"Your friend doesn't listen, just like you"

"If you want to kill me Dilandau than why don't you just do it"

"Humph...That would be to easy, I want revenge and I shall have it. You shall suffer just as I have suffered. You're the reason they're dead you kept the dragon alive and he killed them, he killed my men because of you!"

"You started the war you killed them yourself!" Dilandau pressed the blade even harder and pulled down slightly bringing a cry from Hitomi as a thin line of crimson blood ran down his blade.

" Hitomi!" Anthony panicked

"Back off man this is not your fight!" Dilandau looked up at the ceiling and began to shout

"Take me back!" Upon finishing his request a blue pillar of light fell upon them, and they began to lift off the ground. Anthony backed away in confusion.

"My God!" 

Vision barked and growled as Hitomi was being pulled upward. She jumped in the light biting down on Dilandaus leg causing curses to pour from his lips. Anthony breathed in all the nerves he had and followed Vision into the light, and then it vanished leaving an empty room behind.

AN: cliffhanger again I'm so mean :) If you like this so far please review, and don't worry Van is coming soon (jumps for joy)

Dragon Heart 


	5. Gaining Trust

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or it's characters

Chapter5: Gaining trust

Van and Allen had moved into the castle for dinner they sat around a table with Dryden, Millerna, Merle, and Gaddes. Talking about the strange incident with the pendant.

"Van maybe it was nothing, it did that with Hitomi on several different occasions" Dryden said looking over at him.

"No, I don't believe so, it felt wrong. It felt, I felt great fear"

"What do you mean fear how is that possible!" Millerna breathed. Merle's eyes lit up as an idea came to mind

"What if it wasn't the pendant, what if maybe Hitomi was scared"

"I think all of you are making something out of nothing" Dryden lifted his glass and began to take a drink when the doors burst open and several scouts poured in

"Your Majesty a suspicious character has been found in the westerns part of the Pernilian forests" one announced

"What? Where is he now?" Dryden inquired. All eyes were on the guard who was dragging a man in behind him

"Here Milord" he spoke as he tossed the man to the floor in front of the Kings table. Everyone stared at the strange man and his clothes. He wore tattered slacks with a suit jacket that matched his short black hair. His shirt was a pale blue, which complimented his sky blue eyes. He had on a dark blue stripped tie with an unusual word 'Microsoft' written across it. Dryden stood and approached the young man

"Who are you?" Dryden demanded sternly. The man looked up into the king's eyes his eyes holding fear, and confusion.

"My... My name is, my name is Anthony"

"Anthony is it. Are you a spy?"

"A spy! No, no Sir I...I'm Lost...I"

"Lost? Then where do you come from?" Anthony stood to his feet, but the guards quickly started to push him back down. With a wave of Dryden's hand the guards stopped and Anthony remained standing.

"To answer your question I'm from New York" Gaddes cocked his brow at Anthony's answer

"I've never heard of such a place" Anthony's eyes grew wide

"What do you mean you've never heard of it? New York's one of the largest cities in the United states!" Anthony became silent with fear as he looked at all the dumbfounded eyes upon him

"Oh God! None of you have a clue about what I'm talking about. Where the Hell am I?"

"You're in Asturia young man "Dryden answered

"Austria?"

"I'm sorry but I've never of this Austria, your in Asturia" Anthony started to back away from the people till he bumped a small chair which he quickly collapsed into, a vacant look spread across his face. Allen stepped forward and knelt slightly in front of him

"Perhaps you should explain all that you can recall before you arrived maybe your answers lie there" Anthony gripped his head and rubbed his temples

"I had helped a young girl earlier this morning" Anthony paused a moment and smiled

"She was so very beautiful... Oh God I almost...I mean there was this man with silver hair, his eyes were cold and the color of blood he attacked her. There was the column of light I felt as if I was being lifted from the ground. I don't remember anything else just waking up to a sword at my throat" Anthony looked up at everyone to see that had all drawn extremely near to him they're attention unwavering from his words

"Did, did you say column of light?" Van gasped

"Are you from the Mystic Moon?" Asked Millerna

"I don't know what the Mystic Moon is, or understand the cause of the light. I just know I'm in an unknown country that looks right out of the Medieval times, and that she's endanger" Anthony leaned forward gripping Dryden's collar alarming the guards.

"Please help me I'll do anything My life is yours. Please help me find her" Anthony's eyes pleaded with they'res, but all was still and silent as everyone thought. Anthony released his grip and stood abruptly tossing the chair out of his way as he walked hastily to a nearby window. He placed his hands on the glass firmly and tilted his head downward closing his eyes tightly shut. His nails screeched across the glass as he closed his hands into fists. Anthony took a step back pulling away from the window and looking out in to the sky he collapsed backward onto the floor, but his gaze never left the window. The people in the room surrounded the now paled man.

"Are you Alright?" Millerna asked. Anthony lifted his trembling hand and pointed towards the sky.

"Two Moons...Th...There are two moons, Earth it's in the sky!" He breathed in unbelievement. Allen looked over at Van and Dryden who looked at him. They exchanged understanding glances to one another. Anthony began to pick him self up, and the others quickly helped. He ran his fingers through this hair and sighed trying to gather his nerves and make the best of his situation.

"I...I know now why you don't know the places that I named, I mean how could you they're a world away" he chuckled nervously.

"I'm sorry your welcome wasn't very pleasant let me start over. I am Dryden King of Asturia, and this is my wife the Queen Millerna. This is Van Fanel visiting king of Fanelia. Allen Schezar our new Chancellor, and this is Gaddes new commander over the Knights of the Crusade. You are now a guest here you may stay for as long as you need"

"Your offer is kind, and it's an honor meeting you all, but the man who took my friend said he wanted revenge, the last time I saw her she had a sword to her neck. If you would be so kind as to let me go so that I may find her I would forever thank you" Dryden smiled slightly

"My men can help you I believe Allen can handle one more task as a Knight of Calie before he leaves as Chancellor"

"I would gladly help" Allen acknowledged.

"Thank you, God knows I need your help now more than ever"

AN: This chapter is a little longer After a couple of more chapters they should be growing in size but write now I have to go back and forth between scenes. Next chapter we'll be back with Hitomi what's going to happen:)


	6. Demon's Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or any of it's characters

Chapter6: Demon's revenge 

Hitomi began to stir her eyes slowly opening as she awoke. Her body ached, and the small cut's from the glass of the table were now burning like fire. The memories of what had happened flooded through her mind causing panic. Hitomi stumbled to her feet, but lost balance and began to collapse. She caught herself by holding onto a nearby tree as dizziness swam through her veins. Splintering wood and cracking leaves were heard behind her. Hitomi turned, fear gripping her heart.

"Who's there?" She demanded backing away

"Vision" she breathed in relief as the dog appeared from behind the shrubs and trees. Hitomi's foot bumped something behind her causing her to turn and look to the ground

"Dilandau!" She gasped looking at the unconscious form of her attacker. Quickly she darted forward grasping Vision's leash as she began to sprint deeper into the forest not daring to look back or slowen her pace, for Dilandau would awaken soon and be in pursuit. Hitomi's eyes grew wide as the familiar enraged curses of her enemy echoed through the forests, and his calls to her pierced her ears

"Hitomi you can't run from me!" 

A tear escaped Her eye and she silently began to pray. The branches of the over grown bushes whipped at her skin as she flew by, but she was to focused on her unknown destination ahead. Hitomi pressed forth harder pumping her legs faster causing them to burn with excursion. She shrieked as her foot connected to the root of a tree and sent her crashing to the ground. Pain swept through her making her feel as though she couldn't move. Vision whimpered and nudged her shoulder with her nose before softly liking her face. Hitomi positioned her hands underneath herself and began to lift up. Vision's throat vibrated with a vicious growl as a dark figure emerged from the shadows.

"You are mistaken if you think that animal can protect you!" 

Vision backed up till she was standing over Hitomi

"Please don't" she whispered as Dilandau stepped closer.

"I have waited years for this and you expect me to turn and leave? Maybe you are mistaking me for someone who has a heart" Hitomi pulled herself to her feet 

"Everyone has a heart; even you" Dilandau let out an eerie laugh

"You haven't changed at all have you? Your still believing in people, such a foolish girl" Dilandau continued to creep closer keeping an eye on the growling beast next to her.

"I can see why the Dragon wanted you. You have definitely become a woman; it will be a shame to kill you" he said outstretching his hand slowly, touching her face tracing his fingers down her jaw line. Hitomi pulled away stepping backwards till her back was pressed hard against a tree her body trembling

"Your afraid of me? Good you should be afraid" he smirked. Dilandau rushed forward capturing her lips on his. Hitomi in surprise and natural reaction jerked away and slapped him which was followed Vision ramming into his chest and knocking him to the ground. Hitomi brought her hand up covering her mouth after realizing what she had done. She wanted to run, but her body was frozen to the tree as she watched Diladau fight off the attacking dog. Vision let out a cry releasing her hold on Dilandau giving him a chance to draw his sword and drive the growling beast into the forest. He turned to her, his eyes burning in anger

"You will regret raising your hand to me!" He spat grabbing her wrist and throwing her to the ground sending a violent kick to her chest knocking the breath from her. He then dropped to his knees and pinned Hitomi to the dirt. He struck her across the face then leaned in positioning his lips next to her ear

"I will not make the same mistake I made years ago. I'll kill you now!" Dilandau gripped Hitomi's neck with his right hand causing her to rap her fingers around his wrist. He carefully slid his hand behind his back and began to pull out the desired object. Hitomi struggled as He let the object move into her line of sight. He tightened the grip his fingers had on the Ivory handle of the dagger. He looked at the blade then at Hitomi's terrified eyes

"Farwell witch!" He growled raising the knife above his head

"I send you now to meet your maker" swiftly the dagger was brought down till it came to rest in Hitomi's chest. She let out a blood-curdling scream and entwined her fingers around the object protruding in her. Tears spilt over her cheeks and her mind screamed for help. A weight was lifted of her as Dilandau was knocked to the ground, but all Hitomi saw was a flash of fur.

"V...Vision" she choked. Hitomi gasped as she pulled the blade from her chest tossing it to the side. She gripped her bleeding wound and rolled over onto her stomach trying desperately to lift herself off the ground. Hitomi crawled slowly over to the nearest tree and gripped the trunk as she weakly pulled herself to her feet. She rasped for breath and tried to stumble deeper into the forest. Dizziness overwhelmed her and she fell against the nearest trunk trying to stay up. More tears clouded her vision as she pleaded and prayed.

"A...A...Anthony help...help me"

AN: Cliffhanger oh how I love them, And I know, I know it's short but oh well at least I'm post'n it:) I hope ya'll liked it please review even flames are welcome I want to know what you guys think:)

Dragon Heart 


	7. Lost and Found

Disclaimer I don't own Escaflowne or any of it's characters

Chapter7: Lost and Found

Anthony followed Allen and Van to the stables the crew of the Crusade following him. Van jumped and let out a yell. He reached up and gripped the pendant that hung around his neck and tore it off throwing it to the ground.

"Van what happened, are you all right?"

"IT burned me, the pendant it burned me!"

"What!" Allen gasped. Everyone looked down at the pendant that lay in the dirt before them. It was emitting a soft glow till it began to grow brighter and an image of a young girl burst forth from it her hand outstretched towards them.

"Hitomi!" 

The images eyes looked weak and pale her expression pained and forlorn

"A...A...Anthony help...Help me" with the words spoken the hologram of Hitomi vanished leaving the pendant with a dull shine.

"Oh God Hitomi!" Anthony had the group's attention. Van knelt down and gathered the pendant in his hand. He looked up his chestnut eyes gazing at the man before him, surprise, and anguish written on his face

"The girl, your friend, is Hitomi Kanzaki?" He breathed. Anthony starred at the young king at the other eyes upon him

"Y...Yes she is" Merle bounded forward gripping his collar

"Hitomi's here, she's on Gaea?"

"I'm sorry I...I don't understand your excitement" Allen stepped forward placing a hand on Anthony's shoulder

"If this is true she needs help we can explain things much later" Anthony looked Allen in the eye then darted forward in a dead sprint towards the horses followed closely by a group of men who now had a new derive behind they're mission, the rescue of they're friend.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was beginning to set slowly making the forest dark and eerie. Van trotted his steed ahead of the search party and tugged on his reigns bringing his horse to a stop. With a motion of his hand the others came to a halt behind him. He lifted his hands to his neck and removed the pendant placing it dangling in his outstretched hand. Van closed his eyes and began to concentrate hard on a thought of Hitomi her beautiful face the way he remembered it.

"What are you doing?"'' Anthony whispered

"He's looking for her" Anthony looked over at Allen who was next to him

"What do you mean?" Allen smiled

"Van can use the pendant's powers to pinpoint Hitomi's location" Anthony stayed silent and looked back at the raven haired king still curious to know how Hitomi came into acquaintance with these people and they're world. The pendant began to glow dim and slightly sway back and forth till pointing straight out.

"That way!" Van shouted pointing his finger towards the direction indicated. Everyone gave a swift kick to they're horses sending them galloping deeper into the now blackened forest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitomi pushed herself off the support of the tree and tried to stand upon her unstable legs her hand gripped her blood stained chest as she began to loose her balance again. She stumbled backwards and gasped when her foot hit nothing but air she fell and hit the side of the hill, mud clasping to her as she tumbled. She rolled uncontrollably crashing through the branches and slamming against rocks as she fell until coming to an abrupt stop at the bottom. Hitomi was left starring up at a clearing in the trees where she could see Gaea's two moons.

"G...G...Gaea" she barely choked. She could hear shouts echoing in the night's cool breezes, and the ground tremored with the steady beat of horse's galloping near making fear envelop her. The loud hoof beats grew closer by the second till stopping bringing silence to the night.

-----------

"I think I see her!" Anthony exclaimed dismounting off his horse

"Hitomi!" He breathed dropping to his knees beside the barely visible form. All fear Hitomi had was released at the sound of the voice. She began to say his name but her lips wouldn't move. She felt like the weight of the world was upon of her, She could see Anthony's distressed face looking down at her then look up and shout to an unknown. Other faces came into view, faces that were familiar, ones she knew. Everyone was speaking to her pleading for her to an answer but they're words were mumbled she couldn't understand them. Her world was spinning and her vision blurring.

"Hitomi can you hear me?" Anthony's eyes widened as his hand came into contact with a warm substance that quickly began to cover it

"Oh God she's bleeding, she's been stabbed!"

"Anthony step back let me see her" Allen ordered placing his hands on the wound

"We have to get her to a heeler; she's, she's dying" Van began to slide his arms under the girl he had loved for so long.

"I'll carry her. Allen please lead the way" Van whispered. Allen nodded and motioned for the others to mount up and head out, while they were complying he helped Van on his horse and position Hitomi on his lap. A loud wale sounded through the forest.

"What was that?" Merle breathed. Rustling sounded on the hill catching everyone's attention. Anthony stumbled when something collided with his legs

"What the heck!!" he cursed. Anthony knelt down touching the heap before him

"What is it Anthony?" His fingers ran across the familiar rough fur, and tears weld up in his eyes.

"Vision" he whispered lifting the dog into his arms.

"Anthony?" He looked up towards the others

"It's nothing let's go" he announced placing the dog on his horse then mounting himself. Allen kicked his steed and started back the way they had came. Leading the others home. Van held Hitomi tightly to him and let a tear run down his tanned skin. Listening to Hitomi's breathing was painful; it was raspy and forced. She had finally come back but was he to loose her so soon in such a horrific way.

"Hitomi hold on please" he whispered in her ear. Van felt her skin turn to ice; he placed a hand on her forehead and quickly pulled it away 

"She's on fire" he breathed.

"Van?"

"Allen we're loosing her" Allen flinched at the reply, then urged his horse to move faster.

"Gaddes"

"Yes sir"

"Ride on ahead we can't move our horses fast enough not with Hitomi, not in her condition. Ride as fast as you can and alert the healers. Have them prepare for our arrival"

"I'll move like the wind commander, you can count on me"

"I know I can Gaddes" Gaddes smiled and kicked his horse pushing it into a swift run leaving the others behind in his dust. The minutes rolled by slowly after that Allen continued to check on Hitomi's condition, as did Anthony. 

They could now see the castle gates as the closed in on they're destination. Several men stood waiting, torches in their hand hands. Amongst them stood Gaddes who spotted the group and called out to them

"Commander the healers are ready and awaiting!" Van glanced down at Hitomi, even in the dim light of the moons you could see how pale she looked. He turned her slightly in his arms the moved his horse to race the past few yards. Anthony followed as everyone else broke into a sprint. The men left they're tired steeds with the guards at the front gates. Van was almost running as he tried to reach Millerna quickly. He didn't get very far before Hitomi was removed from his arms in an attempt to relieve him. Anthony had started to follow the group but, watched as the scene seemed to look so chaotic, people running everywhere shouting orders. Anthony shook his head he couldn't help Hitomi by running around like a headless chicken adding to the disaster. He diverted his steps back to the steed given to him, and pulled the pile of fur into his arms. Vision whimpered as her former master carried her to the stables. Where he could help the battered animal.

AN: yeah I'm done with chapter7. You peoplez thought I was going to make this a Anthony/ Hitomi fic didn't ya, Don't lie I read the reviews. Never I say, never Van belongs with Hitomi so don't ya'll panic:)

oh and pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase review (Smiles)

Dragon Heart


	8. The Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or any of it's characters

Chapter8: Reunion

The nights panicked and hectic pace had slowed. Hitomi had been taken to a private room, and everyone was left sitting outside awaiting news of her condition. Most of the men were asleep in chairs, in corners, or on the floor. Van sat quietly on the windowsill with Allen starring out across the night's starry sky. Merle curled in a ball next to them.

"What's taking so long?" Van spouted.

"Patients Van. I know it's hard, but Millerna said the injury was deep and the damage great, They can't rush with her" Van ran a hand through his hair and sighed

"I know, I know I'm just..."

"Worried" Allen finished.

"Yes I am"

Gaddes had woken up a few minutes earlier and was walking towards the talking men. He stopped in front of them and crossed his arms.

"She was always strong the last time she was here; she'll be strong now to. She ain't gonna die" Gaddes though he had worried eyes gave an encouraging smile.

"I know" Van whispered looking over at the older man. Some of the men awoke at the sound of the door creaking open and a servant peeking out

"Queen Millerna wish's me to inform you all that you are allowed to enter" The servants head disappeared and the door opened further as a line of healers groggily walked out bowing to King Dryden who had just entered.

"Your Majesty our work here is done" one said.

"Go rest my friends you indeed earned it tonight"

The healers smiled and exited into the halls. Millerna was sitting in a chair next to the bed holding Hitomi's hand.

"I think she's going to be ok" she whispered. Relief swept through the men at her words. Everyone walked closer gathering around the four-post bed. Van starred at Hitomi's motionless form and the bandages covering her. Her skin was still ashened, but was no longer cold to the touch. The left side of Hitomi's face was swollen and bruised, but you could still tell it was Hitomi even through her condition and the significant changes in her features the past three years. Van grinded his teeth and clinched his fists

"I'll kill who ever did this to her!" He growled. Gaddes placed a hand on his shoulder

"We all will Van, we all will"

"Yeah no one mess's with our little lady" Teo agreed.

"You got that right" Reeden added. Millerna's eyes swept through the group's faces

"Allen where's Anthony?" Allen looked back at the crowd around him

"I don't know, I haven't seen him sense..."

"Last night" Van finished

"Not seen him but..." Millerna silenced as a tall raven-haired man walked through the door caring a large beast.

"Anthony!" Millerna gasped

"What is that?" Keo inquired. Anthony ignored the interrogation and knelt down placing the dog on the floor. Vision was slowly crawling across the floor her side bandaged were Dilandau had placed his knife, she whined softly as she approached the bed.

"What is this, what are you doing?" Van exclaimed moving forward to apprehend the dog.

"Van!" Van looked over to see Anthony pointing at him

"No Van!" He stopped though not understanding what was going on he watched with everyone else as the dog jumped onto the bed letting out a cry before lying next to Hitomi. She licked softly on her cheek and let out a mournful whimper. An arm wrapped around her and Hitomi pulled her close

"Vi...Vision" came a hoarse whisper.

"Hitomi?" Van breathed moving closer to Hitomi.

"Hitomi can you here us" Millerna whispered. Tears fell from her eyes and she began to sob into the dog's fur letting all the pain inside her out, ignoring the hands gripping her arms

"Hitomi?" 

Her eyes closed even tighter

"Vision...it...it will be ok I...I promise"

Anthony walked passed the group and motioned for Van and Allen to let him next to Hitomi. Anthony sat down and gently unlatched her arms from Visions neck and roller her into his lap where he could look into her emerald eyes.

"A...Anthony I don't want to be alone" Anthony carefully held her close, stroking her head softly

"Your not alone I'm here" He looked up at the group around him

"From what I can see Hitomi it looks like I'm not the only one who cares for you" He swept her bangs from her face and kissed her forehead. This action brought a disapproving glare frame Van. A peaceful smile tugged on Hitomi's lips, but it was short lived. She let out a gasp and her features contorted into pain.

"Hitomi?" Anthony breathed.

"It hu...hurts" Anthony looked down on her in pity then up to Millerna who was stepping forward a syringe in hand. Millerna sat on the side of the bed, reaching over and gripping Hitomi's hand that now had a death grip on Anthony. She pulled her arm towards her and placed the needle in her upper arm pushing its contents into Hitomi's veins

"What is that?" Anthony whispered.

"It's a mixture. It should numb the pain and induce sleep" Anthony looked down on Hitomi whose body had gone limp. He listened to her breathing, as it became softer

"Thank you Princess" Millerna stood and looked at the exhausted men

"I think it's safe to say we can leave now and retire to our rooms. She will be asleep for some time" Millerna let out a slight yawn and motioned for the others to follow. Anthony stood puzzled not really knowing what to do. Allen glanced over at him and smiled

"Anthony if you'll follow me I'll show you to your guest chambers"

"Th...Thank you Allen" Anthony walked past Van who was stepping toward the bed.

"Lord Van what are you doing?" 

"Merle go on to bed. If you all don't mind I want to stay here tonight...alone"

"But..."

"Please Merle" Merle silenced and stepped back before turning and walking away following Millerna out the door. Allen nodded his understanding and goodnight to Van before leading Anthony towards his bedchambers leaving Van alone in silence. Van breathed a sigh of relief after the door had closed. He ran a hand through his raven hair as he stood silently looking at the form before him

"Hitomi" he whispered. He sat down slowly trying not to jar the bed. He reached over to a small cloth on the stand next to him. He dipped it in the cool water of the basin before ringing it out and softly stroking Hitomi's face, wiping away the small sweat beads from the fever.

"Oh Hitomi how I missed you" A tear slid down his face as his eyes began to skim across her slowly observing the changes in her facial features

"You're so beautiful. I never told you, but I love you." Van wiped the tears off his tanned cheeks and slowly leaned back against the headboard. Van gathered one of Hitomi's hands and closed his eyes tightly shut

"I'm to late aren't I Hitomi? You've moved on haven't you?" His questions were answered only by silence as he drifted of into sleep. 

The sun began to rise and Vision began to crawl between Van and Hitomi unhooking they're hands with her nose. Van awoke abruptly to two chocolate eyes intensely gazing at him. He really didn't know how to react to the beast he had never actually seen anything like it before. It was like a Gaeian dog, but of no breed he knew of. Van's attention switched to the sleeping girl next to him. He raised his hand to touch her face when a low vibrating noise pierced his ears. He focused his gaze once again on the animal that was now closer it's face only a foot away from his a low growl coming from it's throat. When he retracted his hand the growl ceased and Vision laid down half way in Van's lap, but still in-between them. A knock at the door now had his attention

"Yes who is it?" Van asked. The door slowly opened and Anthony slowly crept in

"How is she?" Van began to speak but stopped as the beast in his lap jumped onto the floor and trotted to the young man.

"Hi ya girl, are you watch in over Hitomi for me" Van cocked an eyebrow as he watched Anthony kneel down and ruffle the dogs fur, then received a few friendly licks from the beast. Anthony looked up at Van a smile spread across his face. He stood and walked over to the young King

"Vision's been keeping you company I see" when Van stayed silent Anthony kept talking

"Has she awoken again?" Van looked over as Anthony brushed a stray lack of Hitomi's face and sat down on the other side of the bed. Van sighed and his frown deepened

"She hasn't moved sense last night" Anthony chuckled slightly bringing a strong look from Van

"I was about to think that I was receiving the silent treatment" Van stayed silent still, Anthony looked at him for a moment noticing the uncomfortable look the King had on his face.

"Van?"

"How, how did you..." Anthony silenced as Hitomi turned slightly and let out a soft moan. Her eyes opened slightly letting the morning light pour in. She let her Vision adjust and focused in on the figure next to her a tear slid down her face

"Van" she breathed

"So I wasn't dreaming" Van leaned in towards her and swallowed hard

"Hit...Hitomi" is all that escaped his lips. Hitomi pulled herself to him and buried her face in his chest her fingers clutching his shirt.

"Oh Van, I missed you so" came her muffled words. Van hesitantly wrapped his arm around her shoulder and laid his head on her crown. His heart pained when her body began to tremble as her wet tears soaked into his shirt. Anthony smiled as he watched Hitomi reunited with a man she obviously had been separated from. Feeling the sense that they should be alone he carefully stood and crept out, his actions going unnoticed by the embracing teens. Anthony shut the door and turned quickly only to run into Allen

"Anthony?" Anthony smiled

"Morning I was just checking on Hitomi" he whispered. Allen looked over at the door

"How is she?" Anthony ran a hand through his hair and sighed

"She has just awakened, but I don't recommend entering. I think...I feel they need a moment alone" Allen smiled a knowing smile before walking with Anthony down the hall.

AN:Yeah another chappie done and Van and Hitomi in the same place yippee! Please,Please (drops to hands and knees and begs) Please review. I'll even except flames with open arms:) 

Dragon Heart 


	9. Lurking Evil

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or any of it's characters

Chapter9: Lurking Evil

After a while of silence Allen looked over at the man next to him observing him closely and critically with his blue iris's.

"You care for Hitomi do you not?" Anthony's eyes sparked and a smile formed on his lips

"What kind of question is that? Of course I care; I love her" upon hearing those words Allen began to give a protective glare though it went unnoticed as Anthony continued to speak 

"From what I have been told Hitomi has been alone for some time Allen; she has a wonderful spirit, a beautiful smile, and a great heart. She deserves some happiness in her life" Allen sighed and agreed about what he had said about Hitomi, but he had yet to understand what he meant by she was alone.

"How did you meet her?" Allen inquired

"Well let me see it started out as a normal morning I was on my way to work, and I saw the most beautiful girl crossing the street. I was admiring her features, when all of a sudden she just collapsed. I remember only seeing the car barreling towards her, with no doubt in my mind it would kill her. So without another thought I dove out, gripped her shoulders and rolled out of the way. When I saw she had passed out I took the liberty of taking her home, where we actually first met" Allen was still silent he understood most of what the man had said, but some of the words did not fall into place like the word car and so on. What was clear though is he had saved Hitomi from death. 

"I'll tell you one thing Allen, I never would have imagined that I would be on another world right now"

"That reminds me of something I wished to ask you" Allen inserted

"And what would that be?"

"Do you have any idea how you were brought here, brought to Gaea?" 

"It had to do with a boy he brought us here" Anthony replied. Allen raised his eyebrows in curiosity

"A boy?" 

"Yes, I suspect that he is the one responsible for the violent attack on Hitomi to"

"Do you know him?" Allen asked as the feeling of anger he had felt earlier when he had first seen Hitomi's beaten form began to rise. His thoughts went to the so-called boy who had done this and how he would pay greatly for his crime.

"No I had never seen him before, but Hitomi knew him. He vocalized his want for revenge on her very clearly"

"What, what's the name?" Allen asked impatiently

"I don't remember it wasn't the thing I was concentrating on at the time if you know what I mean" Allen's eyebrows crinkled in thought

"Who could have hated Hitomi so much to have done such a thing?" He whispered

The crashing of glass was heard throughout the halls, and thunderous footprints echoed behind them

"What in the?" Van burst through the shadows stopping at Allen and gripping the older mans shoulders

"It's him! It's impossible! I know it can't be, but it is" He spouted

Allen gazed inquisitively into Van's chestnut eyes that were now emitting more emotion than they could normally hold

"Van what the hell are you talking about?"

"It's him Allen he didn't die in the war, It's Dilandau, Allen Dilandau has come back!" The knights eyes widened and his face paled

"How do you know this?"

"Hitomi was having another vision, she was yelling that death was coming on the back of a demon and several times she said that Dilandau was here, and that it was to late. That's all I could get out of her before darkness claimed her again."

"We need to call a meeting the King will wish to know of this immediately. If this is true an attack on either of our country's is a most probable future" Van said nothing just ran passed them towards the main hall followed by Allen leaving Anthony alone.

"I missed something didn't I?" He whispered to himself before following the two disappearing men in hopes to find answers two an ocean of questions. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The meeting hall was packed with the Austorian council, King Dryden and Millerna. The generals and other influencial's who were all listening intently to the words spoken from their new consular's mouth

Myden Fassa stood and placed his hands firmly on the table in front of him

"Enough! I've heard enough. Do you think you can call all the members of this court into a state of alert for an outrageous excuse as this? That girl was trouble from the moment she came to our world 3 years ago and you want me to believe that there is a possible attack on Astoria just because of the delirious babble of a girl in a nightmare? This is absolute poppycock."

"Hitomi has never been wrong you are a fool to..."

"A fool am I! Let me remind you young man that you are a guest in this country and should be aware that you are rapidly approaching the limits to your welcome!"

"Silence!" Dryden shouted slamming his fist to the table. You could hear a pin drop as complete stillness and quiet fell over the room no one daring to breath

"This is a serious matter I do not wish to listen to quarreling children!"

"But your majesty"

"No! That means you to father. You never trusted the girl that is because you seek the welfare of your self and the money in your pockets, but I have seen past that state of mind into the greater picture, the welfare of my people."

Myden sat down his expression that of a whipped puppy, no longer did he sit tall in his chair.

"No I did not have as much time with Hitomi as Did Van Fanel, or Allen Schezar but I will be the first to say I believe every word that comes from her lips and if she uttered the words 'Dilandau has returned' by God he has"

Van nodded to Dryden his thanks for the interruption, which brought a knowing smile across the Kings face 

"Now if we may continue I wish to discuss a plan of action" The table began to erupt with ideas which would surely mean the security of they're country, but none of them were aware of the listening ears that sat atop the rooms skylight, his eyes dancing and a amused grin crossing his lips

"Tonight they'll be ready to fight, but to day they'll be easy prey" Dilandau watched the men passing suggestion this way and that every idea imprinting itself on his mind. His eyes stayed on one man unparticular his red iris's following every movement of the raven haired King

"Van do you even know how easily I could kill you now? I wouldn't even have to try" Dilandau's finger twitched impatiently on the trigger of his cross bow, which was pointed with deadly accuracy at the young king.

"But that would leave your killer unknown to you and I want the last thing you see before you die to be me, to know that I was the one who beat you." He hissed vengefully braking his gaze and lowering the weapon to his side.

"Death will come soon enough Van Fanel and I am the one who shall bring it"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitomi awoke to a warm body curled next to her she smiled to see Merle sleeping in a ball beside her on the bed, which brought comfort to her pain. Hitomi out-stretched a hand slightly and brushed a strand of pink hair out of the young cat's face. Merles eyes snapped open and she pounced back landing at the bottom edge of the bed her ears up in alert and surprise. Hitomi giggled as she watched the movements of her friend.

"Hitomi I..." Merle's eyes began to water and she came back towards Hitomi wrapping her arms around her neck and hugging her gently letting the tears spill over her cheeks

"Merle?"

"Oh Hitomi I missed you" came a muffled explanation. Hitomi smiled softly and tightened the embrace

"I missed you to Merle; I missed you a lot"

Merle looked up into Hitomi's face while backing away

"Lord Van was worried we thought you were going to die last night"'

"Never" she whispered back

Hitomi smiled a reasuring smile at the younger girl and let out a sigh

"You've changed so much, I suspect you all have. You're so grown up now"

Merle smiled back and let her eyes sparkle

"You can't stay a child forever...but you also can't grow up either. Don't let me deceive you to much though Lord Van says I'm the one who keeps the castle alive and on it's toes" She spoke her words proudly standing tall on the bed as if she were a noble. Hitomi giggled as Merle lost balance and her feet came out from under her sending the cat to the mattress in a heap

"Maybe you haven't changed at all" Merle gave her a toothy grin and sat Indian style in front of her

"You've changed to you know I almost didn't recognize you but I could smell you a mile a way" Merle announced holding her nose with her fingers

"I don't smell that bad!" Hitomi fumed teasingly throwing the nearest pillow her way. Merle dodged and laughed but quickly went serious at Hitomi's expression of pain. 

"Hitomi are you all right?" She asked quickly aiding her.

"I'm, I'm ok I just forgot I was injured for a moment" she gasped slightly while laying completely still on the mound of pillows behind her

"I'm sorry" Merle whispered

"Why? There's no reason to be" Merle relaxed and smiled leaning back on the pillows beside Hitomi

"Will you stay this time Hitomi?" Hitomi looked over into the lavender pools that stared at her

"I don't know Merle it's not up to me" She whispered and in her mind hoped that Van would ask her to stay. Merle sighed at Hitomi's words 'Its not up to me' did she mean it's up to Anthony to decide because they were together? Merle frowned at the thought. Lord Van would not be happy if that were the case. 

Merles ears perked to the sound of a scratching noise at the door and an occasional thud and click of the knob. The door opened a crack and a black nose appeared from behind it before it pushed it open enough for the rest of the furry body to enter the room.

Vision trotted to the bed and jumped landing on the other side of Hitomi and plopping down beside her

"Vision I was wondering where you had gone off to" Hitomi giggled while petting the dog's head.

"Lord Van locked it out of the room" Merle explained. Hitomi looked over at Merle inquisitively

"Why did he do that?" Merle grinned at the question

"Promise not to tell?"

"I promise"

"You're positive" Merle checked

"Yes, I promise I won't tell a soul"

"Well Lord Van is scared of it"

"What?" Hitomi laughed

"He said that it growls at him and shows its teeth when he comes near you. He locked it out of the room first chance he got"

"Vision you didn't" Vision looked up and gave a sad innocent look with her eyes while cocking her head to the side and letting out a pathetic groan.

"She was just being protective I'm sure" Merle nodded and reached across to pet the strange animal.

"She's cute; did you name her Vision?"

"No I didn't, Anthony did. He's the one that gave her to me"

"He seems to like you a lot Hitomi"

"Yes. He's a good friend" Hitomi smiled. Merle rejoiced inwardly at the word friend maybe she would stay for Van after all.

-----------------------------------------------------

AN: sorry this chapter is so short but I've been battling writers block and I just can't seem to get these as long as my other stories, but hay look at it this way at least I'm writing:) Please review I want, I need to know what ya think.

Dragon heart

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Jealousy's Temper

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or any of its characters. 

Chapter 10: Jealousy's temper

Hitomi sat silently on the bed. No one had entered sense Merle left 3 hours earlier. The chilled air blowing through the open window of her room sent chills down her spine. She lifted herself up and swung her legs over the side of the bed and slowly began to stand on her unstable feet, holding her chest tightly as she tried not to move the wrong way. Hitomi silently crept towards the window and sat down upon the windowsill gathering a nearby blanket and rapping it around her. She gazed out into the night's starry sky her gaze stopping on the two moons. She never even heard the footsteps behind her.

"Hitomi?" Hitomi didn't move just answered in a whisper

"Yes?" Anthony walked casually up to her and sat on the other side locking his eyes onto her face

"You wanna talk about it?" Hitomi looked over at him her expression was far away and forlorn. Two more shadows stepped into the room watching the two in silence, both with a critical eye. A tear slid down Hitomi's face

"Oh Anthony I miss them, I miss them so much" She breathed before breaking down and placing her hands over her face as to cover her tears shamefully. Anthony moved closer and rapped his arms around her

"Who Hitomi?"

"My...MY family" Anthony looked out the window and up to the largest moon

"I couldn't save them Anthony, all the visions and extra perceptions I have, they were for nothing I still, I still lost them" Anthony placed his chin on her crown and sighed heavily tightening his embrace.

"I'm sorry" he whispered. He placed his lips near her ear and whispered something between only the two of them.

"I didn't know Hitomi, but know this. That it's not your fault and you're not alone anymore" A creek behind them sent his neck snapping upward

"Who's...oh Van, Allen it's you. I didn't hear you come in. How long have you been here?"

"Long enough!" Van growled, shooting a glare that could be clearly rated in the 'if looks could kill' category. Anthony was disturbed by this and began to stand

"I just remembered I have somewhere to be" Hitomi looked up at him revealing her tear-stained cheeks to the others

"Hitomi?" Allen whispered ignoring the retreating Anthony

"What ever is the matter?"

"Nothing I just was overwhelmed for a moment I'm sorry" Van clinched his fist and frowned deeply.

"You can tell Anthony but not us Why is that Kanzaki?" 

"Van? Van I..." Van turned and stormed out of the room. Quickly catching up with a slow walking Anthony. Van let his anger over flow as he passed the elder man

"Out of my way!"

"Van?" Anthony questioned trying to side step and avoid Van's apparent rage, but was met by Van grabbing his collar and pulling his face to his so they were eye to eye

"Van I don't know what you want from me but..."

"Silence!" 

Hitomi lightly and carefully ran up behind Van and tugged at his hand trying to pry his fingers from Anthony's collar

"Van stop it, what's the matter with you!" She cried letting more tears fall from her eyes. Van used his elbow and pushed her away sending her crashing into a table, then to the floor behind him. No sooner than he had done this had he realized his actions. His eyes turned to worry and he released his death hold letting Anthony place his feet steadily on the ground.

"Hitomi are you alright" Anthony yelled pushing Van out of his way and into a side wall as he went to aid Hitomi who was now lying face down one hand clutching her chest tightly, her breathing rapid, and painful.

"Hitomi speak to me please. Let me know your ok!" Anthony pleaded

"I...It...nghhh... It hurts to...to...ughnhh" Allen dropped to his knees beside Hitomi and lifted her gently in his arms

"Fanel! What the hell were you thinking?"

Van stepped forward a look of pain and anguish on his face

"I didn't mean to...I mean I'm sorry...I was...I was just..."

"Jealous?" Allen interrupted

"That doesn't give you the right to strike down a defenseless woman, and on top of that Hitomi for Gods sake. I should challenge you to a duel to defend the lady right now, but if you'll excuse me I think she needs to be attended to" Allen turned sharply on his heel and began to leave holding Hitomi close, anger burning in his eyes.

"But it was an accident I didn't mean to..." Van tried to convence Allen or maybe more himself, but either way he was met by silence. Anthony stopped Van before he could follow after Allen and looked him in the eyes.

"Jealous of what Van? I honestly don't know what you think you see, but she loves you...very much so" with that spoken Anthony passed him leaving Van alone frozen still in the hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Van sat on the roof of one of the towers overlooking the ocean beauty in the moonlight. The wind blew a chill down his spine making him shake violently a moment. His arms rapped around his thin sweater in an unsuccessful attempt to keep heat in. His eyes were forlorn and full of torment; they looked far away as if hiding away from the world. He lifted his eyes to the largest of the to moon's and let a sigh escape his lips

"How could I have been so stupid? I knew my temper would get me in trouble one day, but I never thought I'd take it out on her" Van lifted a hand and grasped his hair in frustration. A loud creek caused his head to snap up and his eyes to dart around in alarm. He was not sure but for a split second out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw a figure dart into the shadows

"Who's there?" He demanded rising to his feet, his hand traveling down to his waist till coming to rest on the hilt of his sword. Another noise sent him turning swiftly on his heal to face nothing but the darkness behind him. With a deep breath he glided ever so quietly across the roof drawing his sword reading his nerves for a confrontation. He pressed his back against a wall he could hear it now, he could hear something, some one breathing. He turned a corner with a cry, but there was nothing. Van relaxed and lowered his weapon. A shriek sounded catching him off guard and knocking him of balance towards the edge. A bat flew past his face as he planted his feet firmly on the last of the roof edge. He placed his sword in its scabbard and lifted a shaky hand to his forehead and wiped away the sweat, his breathing slowly becoming less rapid. 

"Stupid rodent nearly killed me" he cursed. Van turned and walked quietly towards the roofs door not noticing the red eyes that followed his disappearing figure an eerie smile prying on it's lips

"So easy to kill you Van, so easy" it whispered. 

AN: I want you to know in no way do I make Van mean, but his temper would get the better of him sometime remember the Episode were he knocks Hitomi and Merle to the ground it's the same here.

I am sorry I haven't written in a while but I've been really busy, but I'm gonna keep tryin to finish this story. Being a senior, working 40 hours a week, and traveling in and out of the country isn't the easiest thing to do 'Smiles' Please review it's been awhile sense I've had much support lately even on my other book Dragon's of Myth and Legends.So please take time to review.

Thank's all

Dragon Heart


	11. Road to forgiveness

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or any of it's characters

Chapter 11: Forgiven

Hitomi swam in the dark oceans of her mind an eerie presence caused a most uncomfortable peace. 

"So easy to kill, so easy to kill you all" a voice echoed

"Who's...who's there?" Hitomi stuttered her eyes darting around in fear

A whistle and gust of wind past by her head for les than a split second sending her attention to the object that seemed to spin slower as soon as her emeralds locked onto it.

"Not again!" She whispered

faces appeared around her some familiar, some foreign all gathered around large tables in what seemed to be a meeting chambers. Glass shattered and arrows fell like rain forming rivers of blood on the now crimson stained marble

"No! Stop it! I don't want to see this!" She screamed bolting up in bed gripping the sheets tightly with her now ashened fingers. Vision looked up and cocked her head to the side giving Hitomi a look that could only be defined as what in the world.

Hitomi wiped the sweat from her face and slowly slid of the edge of the bed landing unstably on her wobbling legs. She quietly left the room a vacant look etched on her face vision prancing softly behind her.

She stopped at the nearest window and looked out side her emerald pools following the movements of a dark haired boy

"Van" she whispered a tear cascading down her pale cheek

"Why Van?"

"Your awake" a voice cracked behind her sending her nerves into a fit of panic

"A...Anthony you scared me"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" He apologized

"It's alright I'm just edgy I guess"

"No one expected you to be up yet you took a nasty fall"

"Don't remind me please" she whispered

"I'm sorry"

"You can stop apologizing Anthony you've done nothing wrong"

"Sorry, I mean um...... I mean alight" Hitomi gave a brief smile and embraced him

"Why can't there ever be peace for me. Chaos seems to effect everything I touch" She whimpered

"Nonsense Hitomi... That's nonsense" Anthony kissed her forehead and slowly led her down the hall supporting her fragile frame.

"Can I be alone a while?" She requested as they started to pass the garden entrance

"If that is what you want, but know that I'll be right by your side if you call for me"

"Thank you Anthony I...I appreciate it" she whispered softly to his retreating form the furry mess of dog following behind him. As soon as they disappeared into the shadows she clasped the brass knobs of the double doors and exited to the luscious gardens. Slowly she made her way to the figure sitting on the bridge over a near by creek his back to her, his legs dangling off the side. Occasionally he tossed a rock skipping it across the calm surface a look a self disgust and sadness lurking over his young features. Hitomi stood watching him for sometime before approaching the small crossing. Van's ears caught the slight creaking of the boards behind him and with a swift move he was on his feet facing his stalker. Hitomi shrieked and stumbled backwards loosing what balance she had and started to tumble to the ground. Van sprung forwards without thought and caught her in his strong arms supporting her small body. His face went from worry for her to fear of her as he remembered the events of the past morning. He stood her up quickly, checked to see if she could stand on her own before he started to sprint away as quickly as his feet could carry him.

"Stop, Van Stop!" she cried reaching out to his retreating form.

"Please!" she chocked dropping to her knees tears filling her eyes

"Please stop" she whispered bowing hear head in defeat, her small hand raised to her chest as she tried to steady her breathing. Two hands gripped her shoulders from in front of her and squeezed them softly.

"Are...Are you all right" A soft voice whispered. Hitomi raised her head slowly and found her self-starring into a pair of crimson pools. Her tears began to fall freely down her cheeks as she started to sob uncontrollably. She leaned forward clinging tightly to the figure in front of her.

"Van" she choked "I don't understand why you did it Van and I probably never will, but I know you and I know you didn't mean to hurt me. Please don't push me away it'll kill me if you do" To arms slowly encircled her and Vans face came to rest on her crown.

"I'm sorry" was the only words that escaped his lips as he tried to hold back tears of his own. He held her silently till her tears ran dry and the only sound to be heard was the soft beating of her heart.

Van walked quietly through the hall a lightweight treasure in his arms. Hitomi stirred slightly nuzzling herself deeper into his chest. Van smiled he was forgiven maybe now with time we could forgive himself. 

AN: PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE, Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase review I need some support. I drop to my knees and beg, I'll even welcome flames with open arms. I thought I'd let the people who are reading my fic_ Dragon's of Myth and Legend _that my 10th and final chapter is to be posted in just a few days so   
I hope ya'll will read and review what you all thought of my fic as a whole. I hope you liked this chapter though it was short an pointless, I have been battling serious writers block.

Dragon Heart

E-Mail: Felix4jc@aol.com


	12. Is there a Traitor in Our Midst

I wanted to Thank AngelGoddess, Gloria, and Noeliapineda2000 for responding I used parts of they're ideas to climb over my writers blocks thanks a Million you guys; and to every one else who took the time to share Ideas I appreciate you to.

Disclaimer: I don't own escaflowne or any of its characters

Chapter12: Is There A Traitor In Our Midst

Van was sitting in silent contemplation at the small desk in the corner of Hitomi's chambers. The slow creaking of the opening door went unnoticed to the ears of the young king. Van's hands were busy writing in a small red book going over figures and paper work his council had been hounding him to do while he was away. The piercing chill that connected to his side shattered his thoughts and made him jump up looking around to see nothing. A cold chill ran up his hand and he looked down to see a black frozen nose connected to Hitomi's beast. Van let his heart slow, as he was somewhat relieved to see the animal. Vision cocked her head to the side and gave Van a look that could visibly tell him she thought him strange. The young king grumbled inwardly and scanned the room for a diversion. His eyes stopped on the food trey in front of him. Slowly he stretched his hand over and retrieved a small piece of one of the vegetables and waved it at the animal. Vision leaned forward and sniffed a couple of times before backing away a grunt of disgust escaping her throat. Van placed the object back on the plate and pulled off a piece of meat grabbing the full attention of the animal. Van crept slowly to the door and gripped the handle looking around the corner for anyone. He tossed it into the hall. Without waiting for Van to move Vision sprung forward slipping between The Kings legs nearly tripping him. As soon as the dog reached the bait Van shut the door making sure he heard the click. A sigh escaped his lips and he trudged back over to the desk and shut his books and files placing them in a neat pile, then he walked over to the sleeping form on the bed. Van dropped into the plush chair next to the four-poster, then slowly he reached over and pulled one of Hitomi's hands to him and kissed it softly

"I'm sorry" A faint whimper emitted from the hallway door followed by an occasional scratch then a sorrowful howl. Van gowned inwardly and located the nearest pillow quickly placing it over his head. It wasn't long after he had fallen fast asleep the pillow dropping to the floor and his body slumping over towards the bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last of the suns rays disappeared behind the purple mountains taking with it its warmth that had now been replaced by the nights chilled breezes. A cloaked figure crept across the terraces of the immense castle going unheard by mans primitive hearing. He ducked in and out of the shadows till approaching the last of many glass doors. A gloved hand reached out and clasped the brass handle and slowly turned it opening the door cautiously, trying not to make a sound.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anthony sat silently leaned against a statue on the terraces when a quick moving shadow caught his sight moments earlier. The hooded figure flawlessly crept past him towards the chamber doors that were already known to him as Hitomi's room. Something was eerie about the form; something was dangerously familiar about the way it moved. He planted his feet firmly onto the hard brick, his thoughts solely concentrating on his feet not making a sound. Anthony knew he didn't belong there and he was going to find out why his instincts told him this. He caught the door before it closed and slipped in behind the prowler. When he looked around the attacker was no where to be seen. More silent than when a predator attacks his prey the assailant had a dagger to Anthony's throat and a hand covering his mouth

"Not a word, not so much as a sound" the voice barely whispered in Anthony's attentive ears. Anthony slightly nodded his understanding and the hand left his lips.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The faint sound of vibrations from footsteps awoke Vision from her slumber. She glanced at the door lifting her ears to listen more intently. The steps went unmatched to the room's inhabitants. She pushed her nose to the crack at the bottom of the doors and sniffed vigorously until a familiar scent pierced her nostrils. Her throat began to vibrate letting a low growl brake the night's silence. Then without warning she attacked the door in a behavior that would have been thought only capable of a rabid beast, vicious and unnatural sounds spewed from the animal. Her claws stripped the fine finish away; her teeth tore chunks off the frame. Several times she backed away and charged using her bodies full force, each time she made contact the door would crack and splinter. Then she was back to tearing at it again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dilandau dropped his cloak from his shoulders and held it in his left hand. He took it and shoved it into Anthony's chest

"Put it on!" He whispered his order

"What? Why?" Anthony asked almost inaudibly

"No questions" Dilandau breathed angrily pressing the knife harder onto his skin. Anthony did as he was told and soon was wearing the hooded cloak. A loud and unexplainable growling and snarling sounded across the room and the door began to splinter and slam against the frame. Dilandau cursed and shoved Anthony forward tossing the dagger at him, Anthony out of pure reaction tried to steady himself then catch the flying weapon

"I'll kill you Fanel" Dilandau screamed then sprinted to the exit onto the terrace leaving the doors open letting the night air pour in.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Van was jarred awake, on his feet, and his sword drawn within seconds, his sights on the pounding door a voice still playing in his head. A loud creak echoed behind him he turned to see the balcony door open leaves blowing in onto the marble floors. Van caught a glimmer in his left eye and took a sideways glance at the long silver dagger grasped in a cloaked figures hand. He was standing next to the four poster almost hovering over Hitomi

"Stop!" He shouted "Move and it will be you who will die"

Anthony reached into the cape and was about to unhook the cloak, when a body collided with him tackling him to the ground.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allen was fully dressed in his uniform his sword drawn as he closed in on the end of the hall followed by castle guards and familiar crewman. They came to a halt at the sight of Vision in a fit of rage ignoring or unaware of they're presence.

Vision's eyes were set and vacant giving off an eerie glow; foam lined her jaws and the door, which was now mingling with her joining blood. The power and ferocity in which she was attacking was a quick reminder of the blood that ran through the beasts veins and why the Pit bull breed had bee marked a dangerous animal.

"Holly molely I ain't never seen an animal do this before" Reeden spouted

"Commander what's the plan?" Gaddes inquired

"The only thing that can be done" He spoke pensive. Allen positioned his sword and prepared to do something he wished he didn't have to do.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitomi was watching Van attack an unknown figure she was somewhat disoriented and lost not knowing what was going on. She stood frozen till her eyes set on the half-eaten door. Hitomi took one last glance at Van then turned running to the door taking the knob in hand and letting the Pit bull free to join in the fight.

"Hitomi don't!" Allen started. Vision ran past her and to the brawl a few sniffs and she was on a trail taking her outside across the terrace. Allen watched the disappearing animal with some confusion before going to help Van. Van pulled the man to his feet and had him in a tight lock. Allen reached forward and pulled the hood down. Gasps filled the air and Van relaxed slightly giving Anthony a chance to breathe and escape his grasp throwing the cloak to the floor.

"I don't believe it" Allen breathed. Van glared at the man and clinched his fists

"What were you trying to do" Van growled.

"I wasn't going to do anything, Vision just went after the real assailant" the young King reached down and picked the dagger off the floor, it's blade covered in slightly aged dried blood.

"Then why were you holding this covered in a cloak standing over Hitomi!" Van snarled raising the knife for all to see. Hitomi gasped and started to back away her eyes locked on the stained iron.

"Hitomi?" Allen whispered. Everyone's attention went to the girl whose face held a look of absolute horror across its features

"That...that dagger" she whispered.

"Hitomi? Hitomi what's wrong?" Van demanded.

"No!" She pleaded "Please don't do this!" Memories came flooding back and Hitomi's eyes rolled back and she collapsed. Gaddes sprung forward and caught the falling girl.

"What the heck just happened?" He gasped while lying her down. Van was at her side in moments shaking the girls shoulders but he received no response, just the continuous fluttering of her eyelids. 

Anthony thought on Hitomi's words, then he looked at the blade that lay next to Van. Memories of the moments in Hitomi's apartment flashed through his mind in slow motion. There it was the same ivory handle patruding from the leather sheath on Dilandau's hip. That's it, Hitomi was remembering her attacker, and that was the blade he used on her, the one that almost took her life.

"Van, Hitomi she's..."

"Silence!" Van spat.

"Van!" Anthony growled moving forward towards him, but he was stopped by hands gripping his arms and placing them behind him.

"What the...?" He glanced back to see palace guard placing shackles on his wrists.

"You're under arrest for the attempted murder of Lady Hitomi, and his Majesty Van Fanel King of Fanelia. You are guilty till proven innocent"

"Are you crazy, Dilandau's getting farther away while your wasting your time on this!" Van walked over to Anthony; Hitomi hoisted in his arms.

"I would have never believed it if I hadn't seen it. It makes one wonder now if you have been working as our enemy's ally. If you even had been the one who placed the knife in her chest in the beginning before we arrived behind you" He spoke with venom

"Never!" Anthony shouted "I could never do that to her!"

Van gave a look that spoke it's own words of hate as he turned to leave the room. Allen watched the guards drag Anthony away. He glanced over to the balcony doors questions still on his mind. We're they being to rash? The dog, Hitomi's loyal protector, did it know something they didn't? He sighed and went to close the doors. Something told him though that something wasn't right.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Yeah twelfth chappie done! I don't know if I like it or not. I think I like it but I'm worried no one else will Oh well I guess I'm soon to find out. Please review if you have time, I would really appreciate it. I hope to get chapter 13 out soon I already know what it's going to be about Yeah no more writers block for now anyways. I want to thank the people again who helped me it was your replies combined that saved my aching brain (smiles)

Dragon Heart 


End file.
